The Autumn Attic
by Dream galaxy
Summary: The Autumn Attic is their only sacred place when it's not there anymore what holds them together.


As I was about to go inside I heard someone yell "Hey Tobi you forgot your sunglasses at Lily's." As I turn around I see a un familiar boy holding my oaklys. "Um sorry my name is TJ, I'm Lily's new stepbrother." TJ said as he extended his hand. "OH! Your  
/the famous stepbrother I have heard about." I said teasingly.

For a minute he looked taken aback. "Wait Tobi,Lily told you about me?" I'm surprised he even knew my name. "Of coarse your the awesome baseball star who quit because he broke his pitching arm. Then your dad got married to Lily's mom and livedhappy  
/ever after." I said with my signature smirk. "You know my backstory and my dads love life. I must be an open book." He said laughing. "Well thank you for sunglasses. Hope to see you at the party." He looked at me weird. "Oh you don't know aboutthe  
/party? It is being held at your house. Lily is throwing it for me." "Guess I will be there." He said as he smiled and walked away into his house. Time to get ready for the party.

I put my hair half up half down as it was in tight curls. I had a short lace tight black dress on ,and my nude pumps to go with my teal necklace. And then when I was happy about the amount of makeup I had on I headed over. I noticed as I walked over to  
/Lily's house people were staring at me especially the boys. So I tried to get in the house as fast as I could. When I got inside I was greeted by Lily's praise. "Wow Tobi is that you?" Said TJ who suddenly appeared behind my shoulder. Kinda frightened  
/by his sudden appearance I whispered "Yeah it's me." Lily suddenly sensing it got awkward yelled "Who wants to get this party started!" And it went up hill from there.

Since mom left I was supposed to stay at Lily's to sleepover after the party. But since Lily and some college freshman were doing some hanky panky in her room I had nowhere to sleep. So I ended up leaning against TJs arm watching a group of juniors tripping  
/Over theirdrunken friends trying to dance. "You know you can just sleep in my room." Whispered TJ. I shivered. His lips were so close to my ear. Shaking off my nerves I said "I am going to take you up on that offer."

TJ was so lucky he lived in his attic it was like a tiny apartment. "Since you invited me to your room I will sleep on your couch." He just shook his head in conformation. I suddenly had to go to the restroom. "Do you have a restroom up here?" I questioned.  
/"Yes I do. It's to my left." He said. As I walked to the restroom I slipped on a puddle outside of the door. I landed on TJ, with my hand in between his legs. We just stared at each other saying nothing. Suddenly we were kissing with a passion. He  
/rolled on top of me and gripped my hips pulling me closer. I moved my lips to his neck. He groaned softly. I am really surprised I had that effect on him. He slid his hand up my shirt cupping my breasts firmly. I moved away slowly. "I'm so sorry  
Tobi.I

/did not mean to take advantage of you like tha..."

He tried toapologized. Oh no I was not going to let him apologize so soon. I moved my body to the point were I grabbed his pant loops and pulled his pants down with his boxers too. I looked up at him. He was urging me to continue with his eyes.

I stood up

and he unzipped my dress and tossed it over his shoulder. He tried toundo my braw clasp but with little effort he fails miserably. I undid it myself. His eyes linger on my breasts before looking in to my eyes. He push me gently into the bed.

Suddenly his shirt and my underwear were off. I remember him inside me ,thrusting himself inside me. Suddenly after a long period of not talking he spoke "I'm so sorry Tobi I can't resist I'm going to have to..." Interrupting him through open lips  
/I

scream "please

do!" Whatever civility he held onto disappeared. I remember crumpling onto the bed ,him thrusting himself into me going fasterand faster.

When it ended he gently laid on top of me. I remember that wonderful feeling after words. And when I sensed his breathing had slowed I knew he was asleep. And that's when I let the darkness take over me.

When I woke up I remember being sore. What did I do last night?And just like that I remember the room and TJ so vividly. I look over at his beautiful face and realize I have to go. I get up get a blanket and walk down stairs. I quietly go into Lily's  
/room and grab some of her clothes. Before I head out the door I make some coffe for Lilyand TJ. Hoping that I could get away quick I ran back across the street to my house to get ready for work.

As I walk in I hear a familiar voice. Oh no it's TJ. I remember now that Lily told me that TJ would be working at the coffee shop with me. And at one point at my 7:00 pm shift was just me and him before closing. I don't know what I got myself into. 9  
hours later me and TJ still haven't talked thank god this could not be more awkward. When I was about to close up I felt warmbreath against the back of my neck. He wrapped his arms around me. His lips close to my ear. "Why did you leave me."  
In aquiet whisper I respond. " I had to get ready for work." We could both tell I was lying


End file.
